Crisis on deck
by mooseman220
Summary: London reveals her true self to the man of her dreams but will he be ready to accept or will she be too late.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life series Cody's pov**

* * *

**Cody's pov  
**

I was walking through the ship thinking about Bailey, I was thinking how good things were going since we finally went out on our first date, I even devised that six month plan just to get her, and I do love Bailey with all my heart, but for some strange reason I was having this gut feeling that wouldn't leave me alone, like I was missing something that was right under my nose, then it hit me it was almost our one month anniversary and I hadn't planned anything yet. I started panicking what I was going to do there was only two days left, I have been too busy even to notice the greatest thing to happen to me in ages and I almost ruined it by forgetting our first anniversary.

* * *

**London's pov**

All I could do was look at him for some unknown reason I actually like him, no I love him and it hurt that over the years I had known him I was afraid that he would laugh at me if I had told him the truth. there was still the age difference he was three years younger than me, even though it didn't bother me, but there was dad, over the years It felt like, he would choose publicity over my happiness, I know he cares about me but…..

"London anyone home".

"What".

"You are listening right".

"Yeah, you were talking about Cody again".

being on this boat it has opened my eyes because I seem to miss helping people out especially during Christmas when Mr. Moseby would take me to the shelter, it made me sad thinking about how over the years I had changed from a nice person to someone consumed with material items who would choose to stay home instead of helping the less fortunate, but what didn't help was that instead of filling the gap that dad had left in my heart with better grades and trying to help others, I turned to shopping and now look at me I have tons of clothes and barely have any true friends that want to hang out with me that don't want my money. It has made me realize that looks, money and fame it isn't everything and that money doesn't buy happiness, you make it with the person who you love with all your heart.

To me Cody is my everything, I would give up all the money if that meant I could be with him and to think I was never the nicest to him, I remember during the school elections all those years ago. I was willing to destroy him, for what to prove that bribing people is how you win elections and what upset me was that even though I wasn't nice to him, he still stuck beside me and that's what I love about him, now it's not like I could tell him how I feel, with him and Bailey together and they seem happy even if I hate their relationship. You know what was the most humiliating thing is, acting dumb .To everyone I am a stuck up, gullible airhead but it is fake, a façade. I am a highly intelligent person, but people don't want an intelligent heiress they want an airhead in which they can have a laugh at, and with dad never around, I just didn't see the point of being intelligent, except for Mr. Moseby no one seemed to notice me anyway, so I started acting like an airhead I got more friends, more publicity and in the end I was noticed and I fell for it I got attached to the spotlight.

* * *

**Bailey's pov**

As I was looking at London walk away, I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about no doubt its properly something fashion related knowing London but she looked completely distracted. Then I looked at Cody I definitely recognized that look, he was deep in thought.

"What you thinking about".

"Nothing got to go see you". He was definitely distracted, maybe he got into a fight with Zack again which wouldn't be a surprise, and then I saw Zack coming over.

"Hey Bailey, what's wrong with Cody".

"I thought you and him got into a fight again".

"No we didn't but he has been distracted, I couldn't get him to do my homework".

"So he shouldn't have to".

"What else can I do, unless someone helps me I am going to fail". I got the hint.

"Meet me here after your shift and I will try to help if that's even possible".

"Thanks". I knew in the end, I would have to do his whole project anyway.

After Zack's shift he brought his work and as I looked at it there was nothing he hadn't even started, so for the next few hours I tried to help him, no wonder why Cody ended up doing his work for him it would be easier to train a pig. Just as I got up to leave Zack got up and kissed me.

* * *

**Cody's pov**

I decided to go and apologize to Bailey for dismissing her earlier, I knew she properly wasn't mad but just in case, so when I got to her cabin I was surprised to see she wasn't there even London was gone and since it was almost curfew I decided she would have not gone far, so I decided to go and have a look on the sky deck just as I got there my jaw dropped Bailey and Zack were kissing. I couldn't believe it and the fact that my brother was kissing my girlfriend.

I got out of there and I just around went to the other side of the ship and started throwing up. After I stopped I just stood there I hate life, I loved Bailey and this is how she treats me and with my brother, I hate them so much, so eventually I started walking back to the cabin when I got there woody wasn't there then I saw the key to my plan.

* * *

**London's pov**

When I got back to my cabin I saw Cody walking through the corridor and as I watched him walked away the feelings came back, and I was memorized and as soon as he went around the corner I seemed to snap out of it, so I entered the cabin.

I was expecting Bailey to be sitting at her desk doing schoolwork but there was no sign of her, So I sat on my bed it was just me and my thoughts and all I could think about was Cody, finally I came to the decision, to tell Cody the truth and I would not care if anyone laughed, it was something I am going to no matter what.

As I walked to his cabin, it felt like it took forever and I had to keep telling myself that I can do it, I am a Tipton and we don't give up. When I finally arrived I noticed the cabin door was slightly opened I felt a shiver down my spine, then I entered and saw Cody

"CODY".

* * *

**I will try and put up the second chapter as soon as I can read and review please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life series**

* * *

**London's pov**

As I stood there I could see him convulsing on the bed, I was scared and when I saw the syringe I was freaking out and by instinct I went up to him and pulled it out of his arm, while I was doing this woody had walked in.

"Please go get help". Woody ran out of the room.

I felt helpless as I watched him, so I pulled him into a hug and just held him until the ship's doctor arrived. The doctor checked Cody and then a nurse came in to help him put Cody on a stretcher and they took him to the medical bay it all seemed to happen in a blur and as I was about to follow. That's when I saw a note on his desk.

_To Family and friends_

_I am sorry to everyone for what I am going to put you through especially you mom but I can't take much more pain anymore and this is the only escape. My heart has been broken before but this time I just can't take it and what pushed me over the edge was that Bailey decided to cheat on me with my own brother. I gave you my heart and you ripped it out Bailey why I thought we were meant to be together but it doesn't matter now I guess you got who you wanted and London I know we had our moments but I will miss you lots and you have and always will have a place in my heart since you seem to be the only one who didn't try to break it. Again I am so sorry but I have to do this._

_Yours sincerely _

_Cody_

* * *

**Bailey's pov**

As we broke apart I looked into Zack's eyes they seemed to draw me in and after a few minutes of steering into his dreamy eyes, I realized it was almost curfew.

"Ah we should be heading back to the cabin".

"Yeah sure". He sounded disappointed

"How about I walk you to your cabin". His face seemed to light up but I had something I needed to do, I was going to end it with Cody.

When we got to Zack's cabin we heard crying coming from Cody's cabin. The door was partly open so as I went in I was shocked to see London on Cody's bed holding his blanket.

"What are you doing in here London". She gets up and walks right up to me she looked angry and the last thing I remember was collapsing to the floor.

When I woke up Zack was helping me get up even he had a confused look on his face London was sitting on Cody's bed and was crying.

"What the hell London".

"You did it, you drove him to…to…" what was she talking about, and that's when I noticed a letter on the floor so I picked it up and sat down at the desk then I started reading. When I was finished reading I couldn't move it was like I had been glued to the chair.

"So what's going on, London's crying and you look like you have seen a ghost".

He…he..." The words didn't want to come out

"He's what Bailey, answer me". He looked angry but his voice sounded scared

When I managed to move I showed him the suicide letter. When he was finished, I could tell he was deeply hurt that he started crying and when I got up to give him a hug he just took off and I looked at London she just turned her head in disgust so I decided I would go and be with Zack.

* * *

**Mr. Moseby's pov**

"Mr. Moseby, can you please come down to medical".

"Why".

"There's been an emergency that needs your immediate attention" so I started heading to the medical bay. When I got there the doctor came out and started filling me in about Cody. I had known Cody for years and this didn't sound like something he would do ever. I grabbed out my phone and started calling the Tipton.

"Hello… yes it's nice to hear from you too, but I am calling to talk to Carrie…... no its bad news…..its Cody…well then can you please tell her to call as soon as possible it's important….bye".

So now I started walking to Zack's cabin though when I got to the door I heard crying coming from Cody's cabin and to my surprise it was London

"London why are you not in your own cabin". But I got no response, she was a mess and in all the years I had known her she had only been like this twice maybe three times, I felt helpless I know she wasn't my daughter but in a way she was family, I had known her since before she could walk and I was there for a lot of important things in her life, like when she first took her first steps or when I taught her to drive, even if it was a disaster.

"Is he going to be fine".

"We don't know much except for that we need to get to get him to a proper hospital sooner rather than later".

"Well then do it".

"It's not that easy London we still need to stick with the schedule and that the caption has refused to go off course".

"Well then call my dad".

"That's not going to do much London and you know it".

"Well then I will have to make him do it". And as soon as she said that she reached for the syringe

"Call him now". So I take out my phone, I was frightening to think she would do this.

"Hello Mr. Tipton its Marion moseby…well there has been a problem….yes with London...she is threatening to kill herself if we don't turn the boat around….one of her classmates tried to commit suicide…yeah I know but…okay…. bye".

"You can now drop the syringe London, it won't be too long before we get back to port". She dropped it and went back to crying so I picked it up it up and I wrapped it up very tightly and put it in my pocket, since I was afraid to leave it near her. So I went over to Zack's room to find Bailey and Zack hugging.

"I would ask why you are in here Bailey but now can you please go and sit with London she's in Cody's cabin because I need to talk to Zack in private". When she turned to face me I saw that her eye was black, I was shocked.

"What happened to you".

"London hit me because…she blames me…for what happened…to Cody" Which she managed to say between her sobbing.

"Well then go to the medical bay to get that iced and Zack start telling me what has happened and start from the beginning".

* * *

**Please read and review **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life series**

* * *

**Zack's pov**

As I woke up I could see the sun coming through the porthole, I was really wishing that last night was just a horrible nightmare, but I knew this wasn't a dream and I have to face the facts, I was the reason my brother tried to kill himself and I also had questions that were nagging at me like, why was London there but not woody. and how did he try to kill himself, because he could have just jumped overboard, so I decided I was going to get up and be strong for my brother even if he wants to see me or not and to get answers.

During the day people were being supportive, even though Cody didn't have many friends, they would come up to me and say how sorry they were, Then there was Bailey every time she would come towards me I would just shrug her off, I couldn't face her, it was just too painful to think that one kiss caused so much damage.

I didn't see much of London; she didn't show up for class, which I later I found out that it was because she was at Cody's bedside before he was taken ashore. The few times I did actually see her, I could tell she hated me because every time we made eye contact her eyes were full of pure hatred and for some reason it scared me to think what she would do if I ever got close enough to her even the thought sent shivers down my spine.

* * *

**Bailey's pov**

After I left the medical bay I had nowhere to go, I was afraid to go to my own cabin in case London was there, but I decided to risk it and to my surprise, London wasn't there but neither was her stuff then I saw there was a letter on my desk

_Dear Bailey_

_Due to safety concerns we have had to move London to another cabin_

_as of this you will have the cabin to yourself until another roommate can _

_be found and I would like to see you first thing in the morning as I would like to _

_have a word with you about the events as there is going to be a full investigation _

_Marion Moseby_

When I finished reading, I couldn't help but wonder if London was just upset and was lashing out or if she was really hated me, and what did he mean a full investigation but I pushed that to the back of my mind for the moment and decided I will ask him in the morning. As I was sitting in bed, I couldn't sleep because everything that has happened tonight kept replaying in my head. When my alarm finally went off I got up had a shower and decided to go get some breakfast then go see Mr Moseby.

When I was going to see Mr Moseby, I saw Zack he looked depressed and as I went to go and talk to him he just turned and left which I didn't blame him, why would he want to be near someone who was the cause of his brother's attempted suicide. When I found Mr Moseby he was talking to one of the doctors that were taking Cody ashore and when I saw Cody on a stretcher the full force of what happened hit me, just looking at him lying there he looked so fragile but the most horrible thing was that I felt no remorse for him anymore, I don't know if it was because I didn't love him or the fact that deep down I believe that it was his own fault, because I don't see why I should feel guilty over one kiss.

* * *

**London's pov**

When I woke up I realized I had fallen asleep in the chair beside Cody's bed and as I watched him I could feel my heart shatter, he looked so helpless and then things got a whole lot worse. when Cody finally woke up, he was thrashing around and screaming "why am I alive" and "just let me die" in the end the doctor had to sedate him to prevent him from hurting himself. I had to get out of there though, it was just too painful to see the person I love wanting to die.

Later in the day when I was walking through the sky deck I saw Zack, he was working his shift at the smoothie bar and it made my blood boil that he would rather work than visit his brother, then for some reason I felt a little guilty for blaming Zack, I knew what he was like, and it's not like it was the first time that Zack's done this but beyond that I still hated him for it, Cody is his brother he should have been there to protect him but no Zack would rather humiliate him, he made him feel like no one loved him and maybe it was partly my fault, what if I had been truthful from the beginning, then this would have never had happened.

* * *

**Mr Moseby's pov**

As I watched them lower Cody into the boat I couldn't help but wonder what happens now, of course he will have to leave seven seas high and this was a kid who was highly intelligent, kind and caring, he had everything mapped out for him and know this, he felt sad for him, in a way those hooligans had wormed themselves into my heart.

"You wanted to see me Mr Moseby".

"Yes follow me please" I lead her into an empty classroom, we sat there for a few minutes before anyone said anything.

"Mr Moseby, what do you mean when you said there was going to be a full investigation".

"Well because of the circumstances of Cody's suicide".

"How do you mean".

"You don't know do you, you can't say anything but Cody tried to overdose…..".

"Wait what but that's impossible it's Cody". She looked shocked, that's when I noticed the doctor walk into the classroom

"Mr Moseby I am glad I found you".

"What's the matter".

"Cody's test results show he overdosed on Codeine". Then before I could reply, there was an announcement over the PA system

"_Dear ladies and gentlemen_

_Due to an unfortunate event the SS Tipton will be in dock for the time being and we are asking that no one leave the ship until the police have done their job, this includes the seven seas high students and all employees, and I would like to apologize in advance for any inconvenience this may cause to your plans"._

* * *

**Sorry for the late update I will try to post chapter 4 sooner rather than later anyway please read and review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life series**

* * *

**Mr. Moseby's Pov**

"Hey what's going on".

"Yeah why is our cruise being put on hold"

"Please ladies and gentleman be reasonable this is a police investigation".

"what is this investigation about we demand answers". Everyone seemed to agree with that

"Well I am very sorry but I cannot discuss the reason behind the investigation so be reasonable or do I need to call security". They started to leave after that, even though I was glad they were gone, I knew it wouldn't end here they would be back just hopefully without lawyers. Then I noticed London over by the rail.

Hey London are you alright". She looked like a mess which was very unusual for her but what she has been though I could understand and I could tell by the look on her face that she was depressed, and I knew why, she missed Cody, I realized that long time ago, she had a thing for Cody, I guess the giveaway was, that she would always seemed happier around him.

"Moseby, how long will the police investigation go for".

"I don't know London; it depends on what the police find". She looked at me for a few moments then she goes back to looking at the night sky.

"And London it is almost curfew so when you are ready please go to your cabin". With that I left her to it and went on patrol, I must have walked around for 10 minutes before I heard voices coming from Zack's cabin.

"BAILEY PICKETT, what are you doing here you know the rules,"

* * *

**Zack's pov**

"Hey Zack please open the door we need to talk about what has happened".

"Fine". So I opened the door and we both sat at the end of the bed for a few minutes before anyone said anything.

'You do know it's my fault this happened to Cody that's why you are here aren't you".

"It's alright Zack, it wasn't your fault, its Cody's ,how did know that by kissing he would go and …"

"How dare you say it was his fault, if I hadn't kissed you, Cody wouldn't have tried to kill himself".

"You do realize that me and Cody were never going to work and he would have done it then".

"What do you mean by that". I was definitely taken aback by that, they seemed happy enough or maybe it was because I never really bothered to notice that just goes to show what type of brother I was.

"Well there was a little romance but aside from that there was nothing else, we may have been perfectly challenged when it came to school but other than that the relationship felt to safe and it kind of ruined the passion, so really this was bound to happen sooner or later but don't get me wrong though I did like your brother just I didn't love him but I love you Zack". The way she talked about Cody infuriated me, like she wanted it to happen so she could have me all to herself and I did have to admit that I did like her but because of recent events and the way she talks about Cody there is no way I could ever be with her now.

"Get out I knew I shouldn't have let you in and I don't ever want to see you, you're just a cold-hearted b….."

"BAILEY PICKETT, what are you doing here you know the rules,". Mr Moseby did not look happy, he basically dragged Bailey out of the room so I shut the door behind them and decided to go the bed though that night I did not get any sleep everything Bailey had said kept floating around my head.

* * *

**London's pov**

As I looked up at the sky I kept thinking about Cody which was painful since I couldn't be there with him, because of this stupid investigation, even dad refused to do anything about it what was it he said oh right he said something along the lines of "it was a police matter he couldn't do anything about it and if I try any funny business that he would get them to lock me in my cabin blah blah blah". Which was funny coming from him, since he must be the most corrupt person on this planet.

"Hey London are you alright". As I looked at Moseby I could see how tired he was.

"Moseby, how long will the police investigation go for".

"I don't know London; it depends on what the police find". After he said that I looked into his eyes for a moment or two I could tell there was a hint of sadness there, then I went back to looking up at the night sky.

"Oh and London it is almost curfew so when you are ready please go to your cabin". After a few minutes I left for my cabin when I got there, I went straight to bed which I must have been more worn out that I thought because as soon as I put my head on my pillow I was fast asleep

* * *

_**Chapter 5 will be up soon please read and review and I would like to thank those who have already read and reviewed, especially Gomez Lili**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life series**

* * *

**Cody's pov**

all I could do was stay in the hospital bed as doctors kept a very close eye on me, there was even a security guard sitting in a chair across from me, when I asked if it was necessary they said it was because I was on suicide watch go figures but what I found strange was that they don't usually employ guards to watch they would use a doctor so I decided to ask him.

"Why are you here don't they usually have doctors watching suicide patients"

"Well yes but I was hired to keep a very close eye on you Mr Martin"

"I didn't think I was that important enough to warrant special attention"

"To me you're not but apparently Miss Tipton thinks you are". I was a bit surprised hearing that London had paid for a guard to keep an eye on me it made me feel guilty about what I had put her though and it made me think that trying to commit suicide was just inconsiderate even selfish then I had to remind myself what had caused it, all those years of bullying and getting my heart-broken, I thought with Bailey it would have been different, that we would last, I guess I was mistaken.

Both mom and dad had walked in mom was crying where as dad looked angry, he didn't hesitate in saying what he thought about me.

"How dare you put your mother through this, I thought I knew you Cody, why would you do something like this".

When I noticed Zack was standing by the door and I could feel my blood boil just looking at him.

* * *

**Zack's pov**

When my alarm went off I got up and decided to go up to the sky deck, when I got there it was almost empty then I noticed Woody sitting at the smoothie bar

"Where is everyone it's like a ghost town"

"Didn't you hear the investigation finished so everyone is going ashore"

"What did they find"

"All I heard was they had found the dealer that said some kid gave him a fright took off and that he had dropped something"

"Then why didn't he give it to someone"

"He tried to give it to Mr Moseby but he was too busy dealing with one of your pranks".

"Yeah thanks woody but how did you hear all this"

"I might have gotten up a bit too early to get in first for breakfast when I heard the detective talking with Mr. Moseby in the hallway"

So I finally can go see Cody which I had to admit was scary to do because I don't know how he was going to react at seeing me after what had happened I wonder if he would even talk to me and I knew mom would be arriving soon if she wasn't already there but I don't know about dad, he could be on tour again. I knew I had to tell London that we could go see Cody and if she had calm down then maybe I won't have to go alone. So when I got to her cabin and knocked Bailey opened the door

"I am looking for London"

"She moved out" As soon as she said that she slammed the door in my face so I decided to go ask Mr Moseby where she had moved but before I caught up with him I saw London going into a cabin when I got there I must have waited a couple of minutes before I had the courage to knock.

"Who is it" she didn't sound mad at all

"It's Zack and I was wondering if maybe we could talk"

"No go away" I could hear the anger in her voice when I mentioned my name

"It's about Cody though" I heard her muttering something that I couldn't understand but to my surprise she opened the door so I entered and stood by the door incase.

"Make it quick Zack".

"First I want to say sorry to you for things that have happened recently".

"Well that must make you feel big for coming and apologizing to me when you should be apologizing to Cody" I was regretting coming here now I decided just to skip to the end and tell her the news since I wasn't in the mood to deal with her well she was like this.

"Well any way I came here to tell you that the investigation is finished and we can go see Cody" her face seem to soften for a few seconds before the anger returned.

"What do you mean by we, how do you know Cody even wants to see you after what happened between you and Bailey".

"Well I was hoping I could go with you since I thought we were friends that's why".

"Why would I want to be friends with someone who would cause harm to his own brother like you have".

"So why do you care so much for Cody". It just seem to slip out.

"because someone has to" I didn't even think she would even give an answer, but her words stung like salt to an opened wound, so I left I didn't have to take that from her, so I went over to the boat that was going ashore.

On the boat ride I couldn't help but think about what she said, especially how she suggests that I don't even care for Cody but I do, is my brother after all and even if he doesn't care about me after this I still want to be there for him and it's stupid how it takes him almost killing himself for me to learn how much I really love him.

when the boat arrived I got off and followed Mr Moseby to the hospital, when we got there he had to fill out a couple of forms so I asked the nurse where Cody Martin was and she lead me to the room as I got off the elevator I went and stood at the door, I could hear Dad going off so I waited for him to finish

"…..I thought I knew you Cody, why would you do something like this" When I looked at Cody he was looking straight at me even though he looked scared his eyes were full of hatred, so I was about to leave when mom spotted me and told me to sit down, when I looked at her I could see her eyes were blood-shot from all the crying.

"Like I said I thought I knew you, once you were a kind, intelligent kid and now you are just a selfish brat who doesn't care about anyone other than yourself"

"Don't talk to him like that Kurt, he is still the same Cody it's just he is going through something and right now he needs all the support we can give him, but you yelling at him won't help so get out if you don't like it" with that Dad left and we all sat in quiet, after a few minutes Mr Moseby walked in, right after he entered a strange man walks, I had to stop myself from laughing at his huge nose and his unnaturally polished head.

"Good morning you must be the Martin family I am Dr Peters the hospital's psychologist, I have been sent to evaluate your son's case so I was wondering if I could talk to you in private"

"Yeah sure, Mr Moseby can you stay with Cody till we get back"

"Okay Carrie". So mom and I followed Dr Peters down the corridor and in to his office and I noticed it only had a cheap looking desk in the middle with a couple of very uncomfortable looking chairs and with small window in which you could only see the harbor and none of the ships.

"What did you want to talk to us about Dr Peters"

"Well Mrs. Martin I have found that Cody is suffering from some sort of depression caused by severe bullying. The cuts across his upper thigh, the back of his legs and the marks across his chest look to have been inflicted by someone else even though the cuts appear to be old I would have to conclude that something set Cody over the edge and he has attempted suicide".

"How could this have happened we would have seen the scarring"

"It looks like they were covered up using makeup as with the marks across the chest". After that I left because I knew I had to talk to Cody.

* * *

**Cody's pov**

When Zack and mom left I was happy but I would have been happier if Mr Moseby left since I wanted to be alone even though that was not going to happen even with the guard being in here as well, so we sat in quiet for a few minutes until Mr Moseby started talking.

"Cody we need to talk about what is going to happen after you get out of here".

"Fine if you are not going to talk then listen because we can't have you back on the boat until we are one hundred percent sure that this will never happen again till then you will have to go back to Boston". Before I could reply Zack came running in.

Mr Moseby can I talk to Cody alone please".

Sure, maybe you can get him to talk".

"I am sorry for everything that you have been through Cody and I know about the scars".

"I thought this is what you wanted, me gone so you can be an only brother".

"No that's not true I only said that when I got angry with you and I always hated saying it afterwards but I am not talking about the suicide, but about the bullying"

"Really, then explain why you always let me become the punching bag, you could have defended me but no your reputation is what you love and your only here because your rep is damaged".

"When I was younger I cared about my rep but I don't know, I am sorry that for years that you thought I didn't love you Cody and I am really sorry that you were beaten up at school but I always stuck around to make sure you were safe".

"no you didn't, as soon as they were finished you left and what amazes me is that you think that I was only ever beaten up in school grounds because that is soft compared to what happens on the streets and what surprises me is that you never even noticed neither did mom and you want to know something else, The only reason I chose to go on the boat was to get away because I was on the verge of ending it all, I couldn't live with life in Boston for much longer".

"then why did you try to kill yourself after Bailey and I kissed". Everything was starting to spin.

"that's when I realized I had nothing to live for because once I get off this boat I have to go back to Boston and I thought that if I was with someone I loved even if it was from a distance, then I would have a reason to live but no life doesn't work like that". Last thing I remember before everything going black was Zack shouting for a doctor.

* * *

**Chapter 6 will be up soon please read and review and thanks those who have already read and reviewed**


End file.
